


Very Much Alive

by LynnLarsh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnLarsh/pseuds/LynnLarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember me. I know you shouldn't. And I know it's wrong of me to ask. But I need you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Much Alive

Remember me.

I know you shouldn’t. And I know it’s wrong of me to ask. But I need you. 

I need you more now than I ever have, and I unfortunately can’t wait for that moment, years from now, when you’re reminded of my presence in a story or in the tales of your grandchild’s imaginary friend. Because I need your help. I need your help right now. I need you to forget that you’ve forget me.

I need you to believe what you’ve been told can’t be real. I need you to believe in me.

I know this means nothing to you and I know my name is but a figment of your imagination, a piece in a puzzle, a tag line in a movie or TV show or book series. But I’m real. I’m as real as you’ve ever wanted me to be. And you used to be here, at my side, making me better, stronger, wiser. You used to be my conscious, my guide, my voice when I forgot how to be human, how to be sane. You used to be what kept me right. And that is why I need you again.

Your memory should have been your greatest strength, should have been the push that would lead you through the hardships, the trials of your life. But instead, I’ve been stripped from you, purged in the most unfortunate of ways, and you’ve had to rely on yourself. Sometimes to little, agonizing avail. But you’re not alone. You don’t remember me, but I remember you, and you’re stronger than this. You’re braver than this. And the moment your realize that, the moment our journeys exist as more than pictures in a magazine or an hour of footage on a television screen, that is the moment where you’ll know.

I never left you. And I never will.

It’ll be hard, and it’ll be disconcerting, but be strong. For all the world knows, you’re simply knowledgeable of my work, a fan of the show that keeps my namesake alive in the dimensions which lack the touch and grace of true Time. But if you have faith in me, if you have faith in what I do, what I’ve done… hold on. I’m here for you, vying for you, fighting for you. And I need you to fight for me.

I need you to be ready.

So take up arms, my friend. Because I’m coming back for you. Soon. Whether you believe in me or not. Because when you remember me, the whole world will. And right now, the world is broken and waiting. And in desperate need of a Doctor.

My voice is your voice. My story is your story. And as long as you believe in me as I believe in you, the world will be safe. Because I will be there. Waiting and ready.

And very much alive.


End file.
